Thermite
by seattlecsifan
Summary: Grissom and Sara's first sexual encounter. This is my take on how Grave Danger should've ended. This story contains adult subject matter, please read responsibly. In fact, if I could find a rating higher than 'M' I'd use it here.


**A/N: **Yes, I've finally broken through my writers block, thanks to a lot of help from my friends at the GSR threads at TVdotcom and TalkCSI. Special thanks to **Orange Cat** for giving me that last little push with the thermite suggestion, and **CSIGeekfan** for being a pal, offering encouragement, and beta-ing this for me. I'm sure it was a somewhat formidable job after my hiatus from writing.

I know this doesn't quite follow canon. I just think that everyone would've been jubilant after they rescued Nick.

So, yeah, I don't have anything to do with CSI, aside from adoring the characters. I'm not getting any financial benefit from this, so please don't sue me.

This is pure, unadulterated smut. Definitely for mature audiences only. Please read responsibly.

Warning: This story contains adult material. Please read responsibly.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Our clothes were strewn all over my apartment. In fact it looked a little bit like the scene of a B & E, except the trail of clothing led to the bedroom, and the clothes belonged Grissom and me.

It was a couple of days after Nick had been kidnapped and buried in a Plexiglas coffin. When we'd finally gotten him out alive I was really stoked - so to speak. That's where it had all started - there at the nursery, afterwards.

Ecklie had called in Day shift to investigate the crime scene and Graveyard had been released. The three of us who were left after Warrick and Catherine had ridden away in the ambulance with Nick.

Greg had run up, hugged me, slapped Grissom on the back, and jumped in one of the Denalis to follow Nick to Desert Palm.

Grabbing my arm, Grissom had propelled me towards the remaining Crime Lab SUV. I was so excited and happy, and…I don't know…maybe high on adrenaline, that when we got to the passenger side of the truck, where it was dark and no one could see, I threw myself at Grissom and hugged him.

That's when it happened…you see, Grissom, well, Grissom hugged me back.

So I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It wasn't all hot and passionate. But it wasn't like kissing your grandfather goodnight either. It was nice. And it shot a jolt of electricity through me that made my stomach do a back flip.

I know Grissom felt something, too, because after he helped me into the cab of the Denali, he climbed into the driver's seat and promptly dropped the keys on the floor while trying to fit them into the ignition. And Grissom is not a clumsy man.

He looked at me with a bit of embarrassment in his eyes and I grinned at him like a star struck school girl. He smiled back - that crooked, smirking smile of his that always melts my insides, and after picking up the keys, drove us through the dark to the hospital.

We spent the next ten hours at Desert Palms with the others. Catherine, Warrick, and Greg. We weren't alone, Brass, Ecklie, and Sophia came and went as the night turned to day. Sitting in a stark, sterile waiting room, talking, drinking coffee, being there for each other. Waiting to find out how our friend would be. Grissom watched me the whole time, which really wasn't all that unusual. But whenever I looked over and caught him at it, there was something different in his eyes. Speculation maybe. I don't know, he just looked different.

After a doctor had finally come to tell us how Nick was doing, we'd all been able to make our way in to see him. Assuring ourselves he really was all right, we made our way to the lab for debriefing.

That took several more hours, and by the time it was done I was exhausted. I went straight home, fell into bed and slept fitfully for the next nine hours. Which is a long time for me. When the last ant-filled nightmare woke me up, I disgustedly got out of bed and made my way to the shower. It seemed to take an inordinate amount of scrubbing to get the dirt of that nursery off of me, but when I was finally clean I felt a lot better.

Bundling myself into an old terry cloth robe and slippers I padded into the kitchen for some much needed coffee and a couple of granola bars. I poked around the refrigerator hoping for some yogurt or fruit, but unsurprisingly came up empty. Carrying a mug of coffee into the living room, I sat wearily on the couch.

I looked at the clock and realized that my usual shift would just now be coming to an end and felt an unaccustomed wave of gratitude towards Ecklie. Somehow he'd shuffled the schedule so we could all have a full day off and get some rest.

After sitting on the couch staring into the middle distance for an hour I decided to go hit a gym for a workout. There was a grand opening at the Gold's over in a new strip mall on Boulder. I knew I could get a free trial membership there and work up a good healthy sweat.

It was a good idea. I felt energized as I drove home a couple of hours later, singing along with the car radio. I figured I'd have a bowl of ramen, watch a movie, and get a few hours of sleep before heading back in to work. Maybe I could stop by and see Nick on the way in. I'd have to call and find out if he'd been released from the hospital yet.

When I heard footsteps following me up the stairwell to my apartment my heart leapt into my throat. Spinning around with my hands balled into fists, ready to defend myself, I was surprised to see Grissom halfway up the stairs. And he was taking them two at a time.

"Grissom, you scared the crap out of me, what are…"

I was even more surprised when he reached the landing, backed me up against the door to my apartment and kissed me. This time it _was_ all hot and passionate and I felt my heart start to hammer in my chest. My hands seemed to find the back of his neck by their own volition and I started to kiss him back, my kisses hot and greedy.

When his tongue slipped into my mouth one of us moaned, hell maybe both of us moaned. All I know is that he was giving me a full body press up against the front door when a car door slammed and one of my neighbors started up the stairs.

Embarrassed, Grissom took a step back. I stood and stared at him. His face was flushed, eyes dark and lustful. I could see the carotid artery throbbing in his throat and knew mine must be too from the way my pulse was racing.

I smiled at him, and when he smiled back I turned and unlocked the door, walking into the dark apartment ahead of him. When he stopped to close the door it was my turn to back him up against it. Two can play at this game after all.

Running my palms up his chest, across his shoulders and into the curls at the nape of his neck, I thought of all the times I'd dreamt of doing just this and grinned to myself before greedily attacking his mouth.

And that's exactly what it was, too, an attack. It was as if we were trying to devour each other, trying to swallow each other whole. Hungrily kissing, nibbling, nipping, tongues stroking one another.

When I felt his hands slip between the fabric of my shirt and the waistband of my jeans, caressing the skin at the base of my spine, I stepped back, pulled the shirt over my head and flung it aside. Grissom reached out, tucked two fingers into my waistband and spun us around so my bare back was against the cold metal of the door.

Stepping forward he started to nibble on the side of my neck. I began to moan. His hands slowly traced up my sides. The coarse, work worn palms felt delightfully rough against my skin and I began to writhe against him.

When I felt the hard ridge of his erection through the layers of our clothes, my desire exploded like a flashover at a warehouse fire. Curling tongues of lust flared inside me. I snaked my hand between our bodies and started to rub my palm against his cock through the fabric of his pants.

Grissom stepped back and took my wrists in his hands. "Easy, honey. This isn't some smut writer's fantasy." He lifted my palms and kissed each one before continuing, "I'm only gonna get one shot at this tonight. I'd like to make it a little more satisfying for both of us than just this."

With that, he dropped my hands and reached for my jeans, deftly unfastening the fly and slipping them over my hips. I quickly kicked off my shoes and stepped out of the pants, kicking them aside.

I watched in fascination as Grissom slipped out of his shirt, popped the button on his slacks and dropped them to the floor, answering an age old question. He was wearing a pair of boxers. A pair of nicely tented boxers, I might add.

Leaning into him, I ran my palms up his arms and across the bare skin of his shoulders. I paused to kissed him, softly this time, before running my palms down his chest and stomach. Grissom's breath hissed in as I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and lifted them over his impressive hard-on.

Taking half a step forward, I stood just close enough to feel his cock gently pushing against my thigh before I started to kiss the side of his neck. I could feel every movement of Grissom's erection and when I snaked out my tongue to flick his earlobe it throbbed mightily.

"Jesus, Sara," slipped hoarsely from his lips as he grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up. I swear to God I squealed as I grasped tightly to his shoulders, my legs reflexively wrapping around his hips.

Grissom carried me to the bedroom, dumped me on the bed, and roughly pulled my panties off before kneeling on the bed between my thighs. Propping himself on one hand, he leaned forward and started to caress my torso with the other. Slowly he worked up from my hip, across my ribs and around first one breast, then the other.

When I started to moan and squirm, he smiled and flicked a pebbled nipple. Grasping it between thumb and forefinger he pinched and rolled it, causing my hips to buck involuntarily.

"Good?" He murmured as he dipped his head and flicked the other nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, Jesus….oh…God yeah…" I choked out between shuddering breaths.

Grissom shifted so that his full weight was resting on me and I started to grind my hips rhythmically against him.

When he simultaneously sucked one nipple roughly between his teeth and pinched the other hard I grabbed two fistfuls of sheet and came hard, hips bucking against him wildly. Wave after wave of orgasm rolled through me as my body arched and shuddered.

Slowly my crashing breaths slowed to ragged, deep sighs, and the last ripple of pleasure dissipated.

"Jesus Christ, Gris….Ummm…Wow." Untangling my hands from the sheets I grasped his shoulders, urging him up the bed so I could kiss him. "What happened…to this…not being…like a smutty…romance novel?" I asked between kisses.

Propping himself up above me, he looked at me with dark eyes and a crooked smile. "Well, that wasn't quite what I was expecting, Sara. I didn't expect such an….explosive reaction."

"Yeah, well me neither. It was definitely a first for me," I said as I reached up and rubbed his bearded cheek with my palm. "I guess that's what seven years of foreplay does to a girl."

Pushing him onto his back, I rolled over on top of him, settling on all fours with my knees on either side of his hips, and my hands pushing down on his shoulders. I could feel his cock between my thighs and shifted until the head was nestled into the folds of my labia.

Slowly I started to rock my hips, teasing, only allowing the glans to penetrate me. In and out….in and out, relishing the tug every time the crown of his cock pulled out.

Grissom grabbed my hips and started to thrust up into me, sliding a little deeper each time. Filling me , stretching me, fulfilling me. He was making my blood race yet again.

When I started to meet his thrusts, to ride him, he let go of my hips and reached up to squeeze my breasts, rhythmically pinching and pulling on my distended, tender nipples.

"Jesus…Harder. Oh fuucckk…." I bit my lower lip and started to move with more urgency, meeting his thrusts. Slamming down on him faster, harder. The tension built, radiating out from my core.

I just needed a little more to push me over the edge again. Just a little something. I reached up and grabbed one of Grissom's hands, pulling it down to where we were joined. Holding his hand against me I could feel his rock hard cock moving slickly in and out between our fingers.

He only had to rub my engorged clit a few times to make me explode, crying out unintelligibly as I convulsed around him.

Grissom's thrusts became short and irregular. With a strangled gasp of breath bursting from his mouth, he came, hot pulses emptying deep within me, body jerking. The last tremors of my climax synched with his ejaculation, milking him.

Collapsing weakly onto his chest, I buried my face in his curls. I took a deep, shuddering breath and smelled that quintessential Grissom smell that had driven me to distraction for years, now overlaid with the musky scent of our lovemaking.

He wrapped his arms loosely around me and nuzzled into my neck.

"Jesus, that was…..wow," he said.

With his softened cock slipping from me I slid off his chest to settle next to him on the bed. "Grissom, that's so…eloquent," I said, laughing. "You always seem to know just what to say."

One corner of his mouth quirked up. "You're the physicist, how would you describe what we just did, honey?" His blue eyes twinkled as he rolled onto his side to look at me, his hand reaching out to trace down my arm.

"Um…I think chemistry would actually better explain what just happened," I said as I rolled onto my side to look at him. "Thermite. Two vastly different metal oxides that when combined under pressure and ignited burn at, what….over two thousand degrees Celsius?"

"So you're saying that we're two vastly different elements?" Grissom asked as he traced his fingers from my shoulder down to my hip and back again.

"No….I'm saying that our sexual desires were combined and put under pressure for the last seven years, and when they finally ignited they burned at an incredibly high temperature. Like thermite." I grinned, knowing how well the analogy fit. "You know…the thermatic reaction is often used in welding to fuse two pieces of like metal together - it creates an unusually strong bond."

Grissom rolled onto his back, drawing me in close to snuggle against his side. "Hmmm….You know, I just love it when you talk science to me."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *


End file.
